


Amongst The Stars

by thewickedgetnorest



Series: Keeping Up With The Kryptonians [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, Lena is Kryptonian, OC is also Kryptonian, Ruby has powers and goes by Royal, Sam isn't a Wordkiller but she is the Superhero Reign, This is a Kryptonian AU btw, listen I have a list of OCs and I can't get this one out of my head, second work here on ao3 and already introducing an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedgetnorest/pseuds/thewickedgetnorest
Summary: When a new pod lands on National City, Supergirl, along with her new partner: Reign, has to go inspect the area of the landing. What they find inside, will change their lives forever.





	1. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, how are you guys?  
> I finished school almost a month ago and I only found motivation to finish this first chapter today, I promise I did my best on this so I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> PD. All the Kryptonian used in this story I looked up on a dictionary of sorts and it took me a while to kinda get the sentences to make sense so if I wrote something that doesn't add up or make sense to you, I'm sorry in advance.

“Welcome citizens of National City!” said National City’s major, welcoming the happy crowds to the day’s celebration “Today it is my honor, to present to you, your heroes!” The crowd cheers, calling for their heroes.

 

“For the last two years, Supergirl has been protecting our city, keeping it safe from criminals and other threats. This past few months however, we have seen a new hero working alongside her, a woman who is Supergirl’s equal in strength, but also in kindness. I am confident that National City, will never have to fear that it’s heroes will let them down, for they always demonstrate that with hope and determination, we can all be heroes!” the major smiles brightly “I give you, Supergirl and Reign!” she gestures behind her and right on time, the caped heroines swoop down to the stage.

 

The crowd goes wild, holding up signs showing their love and being as loud as they could be.

 

“Now, some words from our Supers” the major announces as she claps along with the crowd and backs away from the podium.

 

“I would just like to quickly say that, even though it seems like its just me, I have never been alone during this journey. I have always had the help of the people I love and care about” Kara starts, the crowd has now fallen silent, hanging onto the blond’s words.

 

“Now, my partner Reign has joined that group of people, she is an amazing partner and she’s a great friend. That’s why, I feel like I’ve been on the spotlight for a long time now” she starts to smile “today is about Reign, so please! Let us all listen to what our new hero has to say!” Kara claps and moves to the side so that Sam can take over the mic, the crowd cheers once more and Sam smiles brightly, that smile that only Supers can pull off.

 

“Thank you, Supergirl. This last few months have been amazing, being able to help the city that has welcomed me with such warmth, the city that has become my home.” Sam tells them, meaning every word.

 

National City really had become her home. Once she had arrived, she had made a friend in Lena, because of Lena, she met Kara and Alex. This three wonderful women, were the best friends a girl could ever have. She could rely on them for everything, wether it was taking care of Ruby or letting her crash at their homes when she worked too late and couldn’t make it home. Once she’d fallen in love with Alex, after seeing how good she was with her and Ruby, she knew that she had found her family.

 

“Now, I am dedicated to protecting each and every single one of you. Thank you, citizens of National City, for believing in me and trusting me to keep you safe” with that, she looks at Kara with a smile, they’re getting ready to shoot up into the sky when they hear an explosion. They both look up at the sky and the first thing they see is a pod, coming out of a cloud of Smoak and crashing down to Earth, going faster by the minute. Sam turns back to the crowd and quickly speaks into the mic “Well, being a hero is a 24 hour job” and with that, she shoots up to the sky following Kara as they race towards the pod.

 

“We need to make sure it doesn’t crash within the city!” Kara yells.

 

“I’m on it!” Sam yells back at Kara before she starts going faster and positions herself in front of the pod to slow it down.

 

“Supergirl, Reign! What’s going on?” they hear Alex ask them through their comms.

 

“We’re slowing its course, we’re gonna take it to the outskirts of the city!” Kara responds as she goes under the pod to support its weight. By now, the pod has slowed down enough for it to be easier to control, so Sam goes to the back and starts pushing it towards the outskirts.

 

Once they land and carefully place the pod on the ground, they take a second to breath in and assess the situation.

 

“What do you think is in there?” Sam asks after a bit.

 

“I don’t know, it looks Kryptonian and last time that didn’t end well” Kara huffs“Let’s just get this over with” she says as she approaches the pod, a determined look on her face.

 

“Be careful Supergirl” they heard coming from the comms, it was Lena this time.

 

Finally in front of the pod, Kara breaths in deep and removes the pod’s door, revealing a girl along the ages of 16 and 17, wearing black dress clothe from Krypton, a crest on her chest.

 

“Oh Rao” Kara breathes out “Sam! Come over here” she calls for her partner and in a Flash, Sam was standing next to her.

 

“Jesus, she’s just a girl!” Sam gasps.

 

“Whomever you found, you need to bring them back to the DEO” J’onn says, speaking for the first time since the pod came into the atmosphere.

 

“You carry her, I’ll carry the pod” Sam told Kara, to which the blond hero just nodded before carefully, starting to pick up the young girl in bridal style. She made sure the girls head was leaning on her shoulder and that she was flying as slow as possible as to not disturb her. Once they arrive at the DEO, Sam puts down the pod gently while Kara lands as softly as possible.

 

“Supergirl, what’s going on?” J’onn asks as he approaches her, Alex, Lena and a group of DEO doctors behind him.

 

“She was inside the pod, just like when Mon-El crashed on Earth” Kara sighs as she carefully lays the girl down on a gurney the team had brought out.

 

“So she be could a Daxamite?” Alex asks.

 

“I mean, isn’t the lead still in our atmosphere? Shouldn’t she be flatlining right now?” Sam points out.

 

“Reign is right, we need to do tests to figure out who this is. Lena, can go with Alex and try to get some DNA samples” J’onn commands, Alex starts walking alongside the gurney that is being pulled into one of the rooms, but Lena just stands where she did when she first stood in front of the girl. “Lena?”

 

“She’s Kryptonian” Lena breaths out, eyes refocusing on her surrounding as she turns around to go towards Alex.

 

“What? How do you know?” Kara asks her, walking straight to her.

 

“Kara… it’s Kaz” Lena says softly as she looks down at the girl in the gurney.

 

“What..?” Kara asks again, slowing down this time. She doesn’t know who this is, but the name does sound familiar.

 

“Kaz No-Van, Kara! She’s my cousin!” Lena turns to look at her girlfriend just as the blonde’s eyes widen and she then directs her eyes to the young girl on the gurney.

 

“Kaz…” Kara whispers.

 

“Did you know her? Back on Krypton?” Alex asks her sister, looking a bit exasperated since she’s supposed to be checking for any damage to this girls anatomy.

 

“I… I think I did, meet her once or twice”

 

“Alright people we still have to make sure she’s safe to be around, Supergirl contact Superman, you need to stay here but get him to the Fortress of Solitude, see what he can find out about Kaz No-Van” and with that, J’onn walks towards his office, all tense shoulders and firm steps.

 

“Kara, I can tell you more than Kelex will ever be able to tell you about this girl, she was my older cousin, she was my biggest supporter after my parents” Lena tells Kara as they both watch Alex and the team of doctors pull Kaz into a room.

 

“Lena, I know you care about her, and I believe you, but why don’t we just make sure we have everything we can know about her? I didn’t know… so many things about my parents before coming to Earth, maybe we can find out new things about her” Kara to reason with her girlfriend.

 

“Okay Kara, as much as I hate saying this, how much dirt can a seventeen year old girl, who was going to become part of the Artisan Guild have compared to two grown adults who were part of the Science Guild?”

 

“Um, woah okay” Kara scoffs as she crosses her arms and looks down.

 

“Look I’m sorry but it’s true isn’t it? And also, how do you think Clark is going to take it? Yet another Kryptonian on Earth, we all know how he reacted when he found out I was Kryptonian, we both know what he did when he found out when you were his cousin” Lena says, remembering the time when they told Superman that Lex Luthor’s so called sister was actually a member of the House of Em of Krypton.

 

“So… Clark is the bad guy now?” Kara asked, a bit of sarcasm dripping off her words.

 

“No!” Lena groans “No, God and Rao forbid I ever say Superman is a “Bad Guy”, all I’m saying is he can be a bit of a… douche bag” She says softly and then looks at Kara with careful eyes. The blond stares at her girlfriend with a lifted eyebrow and an unimpressed look “Okay! I don’t like the guy but I don’t hate him, and you know he can be an idiot on occasion” Kara chuckles.

 

“Okay, yes I’ll give you that, but still Lena, he should know” Kara takes Lena’s hands in her own “She just arrived here, if she is who you think she is, then she lived on Krypton longer than we did, even if it was only four more years, Clark only knows as much as Kelex has been programmed to tell him…”

 

“Who’s fault is that? I mean we’re right here but go off I guess” Lena mumbles, Kara grabs her face and makes her look at her.

 

“The point is” she continues sternly “Even we could learn a lot from her, he should get to learn more about Krypton too” Lena looks at the blonde for a second before rolling her eyes and sighing. 

 

“Fine, but I’m not gonna like it” She smiles when Kara pecks her lips as a thank you “And if he starts making smart ass comments, I get to be a smart ass too”

 

“Whatever you want sweetheart” Kara smiles before kissing Lena again and running to the balcony of the DEO, where she takes off. Lena stares for a second before walking towards the room where Alex is working on testing Kaz.

 

“So… No one remembers Sam? Good Ol’ Sammy standing right here just… waiting for something to do” Sam stands where she did since she arrived at the DEO, everyone having left to do they jobs.

 

“Reign! Robbery at the City Bank! The suspects are in a red getaway car” Winn yells from his desk, right before he stands up with his tablet and walks away the same way Lena did.

 

“Oh thank God they never learn” She sighs as she runs to the balcony to fly away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well her vitals are stable, her breathing is normal and yeah, her skin is just as impenetrable as Kara’s or yours, not sure if I want to put her under the yellow sun lights just yet”

 

“She’s not dangerous Alex” Lena says, looking at the young blonde girl laying on the bed.

 

“Not saying she is, but I remember when Mon-El woke up from his coma, he grabbed Kara by the neck and threw her out that window” She points at the window on the other side of the room “I just want to be careful, if she really is your cousin, she’s going to go threw a hard phase of learning how to control her powers, you know how hard it is for Ruby and she didn’t just come out of a pod after being lost in space for God knows how long” She goes on explaining her reasons.

 

“Actually, I think I managed to track her course and, her pod went into the Phantom Zone just minutes after your’s and Kara’s, the only difference is that she didn’t come out when your pod’s and Fort Rozz did, she was stuck there for 15 more years, AKA she’s fresh out of the Phantom Zone” Winn tells them, looking at his tablet in wonder.

 

“She went after you” Alex concludes.

 

“She must have known that Clark would be taken care of, he was just a baby and the day Krypton died was the day she was supposed to meet him, she didn’t spend enough time with him to care for him as much as she did me or even Kara” Lena sighed.

 

“But Kara mentioned that they only met once or twice” Alex says.

 

“Kaz had a way of making conversation with anyone, she also got attached quickly to those who she thought would become part of her life one way or another” Lena smiled softly “I remember her telling me about the youngest girl in the House of El”

 

**Flashback:**

 

_“Sehjehb! How was the ceremony?” A young Lena ran towards her older cousin and hugged her midriff, Kaz was taller than her, seeing as she was five years older._

 

_“Calm down, little one, you’re going to make me fall” Kaz laughed, her voice was soft and lively, she was smiling big and hugging Lena back “I’ll tell you all about it if you let me sit down first”_

 

_“Okay!” Lena agreed, letting go of Kaz and running to the end of her bed._

 

_“You know, that enthusiasm of yours is something the person who marries you is going to have trouble keeping up with” Kaz chuckles, sitting next to her little cousin._

 

_“Why do you say that?” Lena asks, looking up at Kaz._

 

_“No reason, just thinking” Kaz sighs “Well, do you want me to tell you about the ceremony or what?” Kaz asks Lena excitedly._

 

_“Yes please!”_

 

_And so Kaz told Lena everything about the ceremony, the Union between Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. Her father was Lara’s brother, No-Van, and thus had been invited to the ceremony along with his family. Lena was the daughter of Na-Em and Amira Doz-Kann, she was related to Kaz because Kaz’s mother, Dana Jos-Em, was her father’s sister. She couldn’t go to the ceremony and she knew her parent’s would be too tired to tell her about it until the next day, but Kaz was never too tired for her, so she waited patiently for her cousin to come visit her and tell her about the event._

 

_“Okay, I have to go but we have time for one last question, so think about what you want to know very well” Kaz tells the green eyed girl. After a little while of contemplating Lena’s widen and she smiles up at Kaz, making the blonde girl chuckle “I take it you have your question ready? Let’s hear it then”_

 

_“Did you meet someone new?” Lena utters without hesitation._

 

_“I was hoping that would come up” Kaz smiles “I did meet someone new”_

 

_“Well who was it?” Lena asks expectantly._

 

_“We agreed only one more question” Kaz laughs and Lena groans._

 

_“Pleeeease Sehjehb!”_

 

_“Alright alright, her name was Kara, she is my aunt Lara’s new niece. She was very nice, very curious, you’d like her” Kaz smiles “Now I really do have to go, I’ll see you soon sehjehb” Kaz hugged Lena and calmly walked towards the door of Lena’s room “One last thing, you believe me when I say I can sense when someone will be important right?”_

 

_“We agreed only one more question” Lena giggled, repeating her cousin’s words._

 

_“And yet I answered two of yours!” Kaz laughed with her._

 

_“Okay, yes Kaz, I believe you” Lena smiled big at the blonde girl._

 

_“Then that’s all I need, sleep well Lee” Kaz smiles one last time before closing the door._

 

**End Flashback**

 

“The first time I heard Kara’s name, it was because Kaz told me about her” Lena sighs and looks down at Kaz again “I thought I’d never see my cousin ever again, that I had lost her along with the others and now she’s here”

 

“And what are we gonna do about that? Are you gonna pull a Clark and leave her with a family of scientists? ‘Cause I’ll tell you now, at this age my mom’s not raising any more kids, Kryptonian or otherwise” Alex says distractedly,

 

“I would never leave her behind” Lena tells her heatedly “You said so yourself, the reason she was stuck in the Phantom Zone is because she went after me and Kara, she didn’t leave us and I wouldn’t leave her”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry I said that” Alex looks at the green eyed woman.

 

“Let’s just work on keeping her stable” Lena sighs.

 

“You have to talk to Kara if you’re planning on taking her in though, I’m sure you’ll find a way of making it work but, you need to talk to her about it” Alex points out.

 

“Of course” Lena replies.

 

 

* * *

 

“Another Kryptonian, I can’t believe it” Clark yells as he and Kara fly as fast as they can to the Fortress of Solitude.

 

“Yeah” Kara answers.

 

“And Lena says she’s her cousin? How can she be so sure? It’s been years since she’s seen anyone from Krypton! She could be wrong!” He huffs.

 

“I don’t know Clark, she looked kind of familiar” Kara tells him.

 

On her way to Metropolis, Kara had been looking for a way of breaking the news to Clark as easily as possible, and realized there wasn’t one so, she made the best out of the situation. Since she hadn’t taken her civilian clothe with her, she was relieved to find her cousin in the middle of a robbery scene.

 

—————

 

 _“Having fun?” Supergirl hovered over a nearby car as she watched Superman use his_ _Heat_ _Vision to disarm one of the robbers._

 

_“Supergirl! What are you doing here?” Superman smiled at her as he approached the man, dragging the other robber by the neck of his coat “And I wouldn’t call this fun, but it’s alway entertaining, seeing them try to..” He talks before being hit in the chin by the now whimpering man “punch me after seeing that the bullets don’t work” Superman sighs and looks at the man “Just make this easier for both of us man”_

 

_“Yah, okay” the crook walks calmly next to Superman towards the policemen while clutching his wrist, which he broke trying to hit Clark._

 

_“Well, now that that’s over, what’s up?” Clark says as he floats in front of his cousin, pleasant smile on his face._

 

_“Okay, well I can see you were busy so it makes sense that even with your job you might not be caught up with recent National City news…” Kara cringes as she begins._

 

_“Kara, what happened?” Clark asks again, taking a serious tone now._

 

_Kara sighs and begins telling him the earlier events of the day._

 

—————

 

“Kara, are you sure you aren’t believing what Lena says just because she’s your girlfriend?” Clark asks her, finally landing in front of the Fortress’ entrance.

 

“You know that’s not how I do things Clark, I’m not being biased, I really do think I have memories of this girl” Kara sighs “But it’s been so long, it might take me a while to fully remember”

 

“Alright then” Clark holds up the key “Let’s get some answers then” after opening the Fortress, he puts the key in its place and walks in, Kara right behind him.

 

“Hello Kal-El and Kara Zor-El, how can I help you today?” Kelex spoke up, approaching the last children of the House of El.

 

“Kelex, what can you tell us about Kaz No-Van?” Kara spoke up, after a second, Kelex spoke again.

 

“Kaz No-Van was the only child of No-Van and Dana Jos-Em. She was seventeen when the planet Krypton exploded. Her close relatives aside from her immediate family, were the members of the House of Em, Na-Em, Amira Doz-Kann, Lee Na-Em, Lor-Van…”

 

“Wait, wait, she was related to my mother’s father?” Clark interrupts him.

 

“That is correct, her father was Lara Lor-Van’s brother, therefor, she was her niece. Her last close relative aside from immediate family, were you, Kal-El” Kelex finishes listing.

 

“She’s my cousin?” Clark asks, more to himself than anyone.

 

“But she’s not my cousin” Kara says.

 

“No, her ties with Kal-El exist only because of Lara Lor-Van, meaning that she has no ties with you, Kara Zor-El”

 

“What else can you tell us about her?” Clark asks.

 

“She was the only member of her family to be preparing to be part of the Artisan Guild, and she was the first official participant of the Project “Zhehd”, the only official participant, other unofficial participants were: Lee Na-Em, Kara Zor-El and lastly Kal-El”

 

“Wait, what is Project Zhehd and why was she the only official participant?” Kara asks, crossing her arms.

 

Instead of answering, Kelex turns around and retrieves to were he came from.

 

“Kelex! Where are you going?” Kara calls for him, but he just ignores her.

 

“Great, now what?” Clark asks and before Kara can respond, an AI materializes in front of them, it’s Lara.

 

“Hello my child” she says soothingly.

 

“Mom” Clark says softly.

 

“Hello to you too, Kara” Lara looks at the blonde with a soft smile.

 

“Hello aunt Lara” Kara greets just as softly.

 

“You’re here to tell us about Project Zhehd” Clark says.

 

“No, I am simply here to tell you how you can get the information you need” Lara tells him.

 

“Well, how can we get the information we need” Kara asks next.

 

“If you are here to ask about Project Zhehd, it means that Kaz No-Van has not told you about it herself, it is she and only she who can tell you all about Project Zhehd” Lara says.

 

“But she only made it to Earth today, she’s in a coma right now!” Kara tells her.

 

“Then your only option is to wait until she wakes up to ask her about it” Lara says “I know she’ll tell you everything she knows, its what we prepared her for” and with that she disappears. Once she’s gone, Kelex comes back.

 

“Hello Kal-El and Kara Zor-El, how can I help you today?”

 

“You’ve helped enough Kelex, thanks” Clark sighs “Okay, so, what now?” he looks at Kara.

 

“I guess we go to the DEO, see if they have anything new for us” Kara tells him.

 

And with that, the two Kryptonians fly away, back to civilization.

 

* * *

 

 

“Still nothing?” Lena asks Alex, pacing in front of Kaz’s bed.

 

“Lena, that’s the twentieth time you’ve asked that in half an hour” Alex sighs from the chair “No, it took Mon-El three days to wake up after he crashed, you need to give her time to go through this”

 

“Yeah Lena, she’s been through so much, the least you can do is give her some time to get some real rest” said Sam, gone was her super suit and mask, exchanged for her work clothe and some classic glasses.

 

“I’m just so worried, I just found out I have one last living relative, I’m anxious” Lena sighs “What if she doesn’t remember me? What if she doesn’t wake up at all?” she starts pacing even faster.

 

Right then, Kara and Clark enter the room. Winn had left for a food run minutes before, right when Sam had arrived along with Ruby, who was standing next to Kaz’s bed.

 

“Still nothing?” Kara asks as she approaches Lena. Just as she takes her girlfriend’s hand, Clark goes up to Kaz’s bed and just stares at her. Her breathing is slow and her hair is spread on the pillow. Clark moves his hand and smoothes down a part of it.

 

“Nothing yet… What is he doing? What did you find out about Kaz?”

 

“Well, as it turns out, she’s Clark’s cousin too” Kara starts.

 

“Yeah, I know that” Lena tells her.

 

“You knew about this?” Clark turns to look at Lena.

 

“Of course I know, she was my older cousin and she told me everything so when a little El boy was born she promised to visit me and tell me how he looked and if he was ugly or not” Lena sighs and rolls her eyes at Clark, in the background Alex and Sam try to muffle their chuckles with their hands and Ruby giggles quietly.

 

“Lena…” Kara reprimands her girlfriend though she has a hint of a smile herself.

 

“Sorry, but the point is that yes, I knew she was your cousin and if you’re wondering why I didn’t say anything before well A) I thought she was dead so there was no point in telling you, and B) You wouldn’t remember her so there was no point in telling you” Lena told him, seriously this time.

 

“You didn’t see a point in telling me about my family?” Clark approaches her slowly.

 

“You have your Fortress of Solitude, if you really wanted to know more about your family you could literally just go and ask Kelex” Lena tells him, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“I shouldn’t have to ask a robot about my own family” Clark tells her.

 

“Clark I think you need to calm down” Kara says, stepping in front of her cousin.

 

“Yeah well our planet shouldn’t be dead Clark but it is and so the only way for you to know more about who we are is to either ask the damn robot or get your head out of your ass and visit Kara more often” Lena tells him, looking unbothered on the outside but furious on the inside.

 

“I think we _all_ need to calm down, I’ll get us some tea” Sam said casually, standing up and heading for the door.

 

“I’ll go with you” Alex speaks up and starts to follow her girlfriend.

 

“No one is going anywhere! We can be civil with each other and act like adults, right?” Kara said, looking at Lena and Clark specifically.

 

“Right” Both Kryptonians said at the same time, while glaring at each other.

 

“Okay… What else did you find out?” Alex asks, walking towards the Kryptonians.

 

“The only other thing Kelex told us is that she was the only official participant of a project called “Project Zhehd”, the other “unofficial” participants being us, Kara, Lena and me” Clark says, crossing his arms and shifting his weight from one leg to another.

 

“Project Zhehd? What is that? Is that a Kryptonian word?” Alex asks.

 

“Yeah, it means “Them” Kara answers.

 

“Okay, Project Them, meaning you guys” Sam says “What did you find out about it? What was the purpose of the project?”

 

“Kelex wouldn’t tell us, he left and then an AI of my mother appeared” Clark sighs “She said that the only one who had information about it was Kaz, and that our only choice was to wait for her to wake up and tell us herself”

 

“Um, guys?” Ruby called from her spot next to the bed.

  

“Seriously? She’s our only source of information?” Alex scoffs “Great, it might take days for her to wake up!”

 

“Guys..” Ruby tried calling everyone’s attention once again.

 

“You can’t think like that, she might wake up any minute now” Sam tells her girlfriend.

 

“Yeah and if you listened to me you’d notice that she just opened her eyes!!!” Ruby yells and they all pause, looking at each other’s face before turning around and looking at the bed.

 

And indeed, Kaz No-Van had opened her eyes and was looking around, blinking repeatedly, trying to let her eyes adjust to the light.

 

“Oh my God” Lena rushes over to her side, just as Alex goes for her tablet, looking over at the girls vitals “Kaz, sehjehb it’s me, Lee” She stars to smooth out the blonde’s hair and touch her cheek.

 

“Her eyes are so pretty” Ruby says, looking down at light grey eyes that were looking around now, wide and alert.

 

“Ruby get back, Alex needs space to make sure she’s okay” Sam calls her daughter, Ruby gives Kaz a small and reassuring smile before walking over to her mom.

 

“ _Sehjehb, ghi non khap_ ” Lena says slowly, grabbing Kaz’s face so that she would look at her.

 

When the young girl finally focuses on green eyes, her own start to water. Her face is a mixture of relief and grief.

 

“L.. Leee?” she slurs, having not been able to speak in over 38 years “… Amiiira” she starts shaking her head no.

 

“No, I’m not Amira, I’m Lee _sehjehb_ ” Lena’s own eyes start to water, when she lived on Krypton, her father used to tell her she was the spitting image of her mother, Kaz used to say the same.

 

“Lee” Kaz whispers before closing her eyes, she slowly lifts up a hand and goes “ _Kri-, zha lizrhom dovrrosh_ ” she manages to touch the hand that was holding her left cheek.

 

“No, no more darkness little one” Lena cries out softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll delete the chapter that was posted before this so here are the things you need to know:  
> 1\. This is sort-of-but-not-really a rewrite of Season 3 going into Season 4? Kinda, Sam and Ruby are already part of this story and have been for several months.  
> 2\. Sam and Alex have been dating for a whole year because yes.  
> 3\. Ruby's age is 16 here because I could have sworn that's what her age in canon so imagine my surprise when I found out she's twelve, it doesn't work for what I want to write so she'll only be a year younger than my OC.  
> 4\. Speaking of the OC, she's a seventeen year old in this, but I might use her in other fics that have nothing to do with this AU in the future so just know that I'm trying to make her fit into the "Superfamily" the best that I can.  
> 5\. Reign isn't a Wordkiller, she's a superhero and she's Supergirl's partner and equal in the eyes of the city.  
> 6\. Ruby is half Kryptonian and since she's now 16, Sam and Alex along with Lena and Kara are helping her learn how to use her powers because they'll let her become a super once she's 18.  
> 7\. Yes I mentioned Lena because Lena is Kryptonian in this one.  
> 8\. Clark and Lena don't like each other much but it's more petty attitude than anything.  
> 9\. Speaking of Clark, he'll only be featured in the first chapters or so.  
> 10\. Finally, if you have any suggestions or questions about this story, please leave a comment or find me on my Tumblr: lnlthr
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Deals and Offers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello, look who's alive! Not me, not really, I'm currently running on zero hours of sleep and figured that if I didn't write this now I never would. Enjoy

Kaz has been on Earth for two weeks now and already Lena feels like her life has been turned upside down. The first ten days of her stay were spent crying and grieving the loss of her home planet, once that time passed, Kaz started acting alive again. She explained that she had been prepared for the destruction of Krypton, that she had been told that when he arrived on Earth, she would be allowed to take her time to grieve once she was certain they -meaning her and the other three Kryptonians- were safe.

 

That brought them to the subject of Project Zhehd. She decided that there was no point in not telling them, so once Alex finally let her get out of bed, she called everyone into a conference room, everyone being Lena, Kara, Clark, Alex, Sam, J’onn, Winn and even Ruby, whom she had become fond of.

 

“Alright, I’m aware that you all have questions, about more than just Project Zhehd and I promise to answer all of them the best I can” the young Kryptonian started. She was standing at the head of the table, her grey eyes staring at everyone before continuing “To begin with, I’ll tell you how the project started. Jor-El and my aunt Lara knew that Krypton was dying, Jor-El’s brother and his wife Alura, while they thought the idea was ridiculous at first, knew deep down that they were right and so they started preparing for the inevitable, that much you know already from what you’ve told me” She pauses looking at Lee “And it’s easy to assume that my aunt Amira and uncle Na-Em also believed this and decided to save Lee as well. What you don’t know is that my parent’s are the ones who offered me as protection for the three of you, in exchange for Zor-El and Jor-El to make a special pod for me so I could be saved too” she says looking at Clark, Lena and Kara.

 

“Wait, your parents offered you? As in, they just decided you’d be their bodyguard?” Alex asks her, leaning over the table with a frown on her face.

 

“I understand how that sounds, but they were doing it to protect me, to keep the House of Van alive through me. No one was really supposed to know anything about the plan to send you to Earth, but my father walked in on aunt Lara talking about the subject with Jor-El, and begged for them to help him keep his legacy alive” Kaz frowns “He needed to convince Jor-El that I could be useful more than he did Lara, she loved me like a daughter at the time, since Kal hadn’t been born yet. That’s also when he included Lee into the deal, he knew I loved her too much and wouldn’t dare to leave without her” she gives Lena a small smile, earning herself a sad one in return.

 

“What did he say to convince my father?” Clark asks her “What did he say Lena could offer?”

 

“He didn’t, Jor-El decided to call the rest, including Lee’s parent and have a meeting of sorts, to figure out what they were going to do. They decided that if they were going to send the future of Krypton to Earth, they might as well keep them together. Uncle Na-Em made a deal with Zor-El, and I was supposed to make sure it would be honored” she walks to the side where a bunch of gadgets were, most of them recovered from her pod. She picks up a sphere and gives it a few turns before it lights up and starts floating on its own “Na-Em promised to work hard enough to make sure they could send enough pieces on Lee’s pod to create birthing pods, that way, once we were on Earth, Lee and Kara would get married and the House of Em and the House of El would continue to grow on Earth, but I guess I didn’t really need to do anything, you two found each other on your own, which makes me feel much better because I never liked the idea of making you marry someone you didn’t choose” by the time she finished talking, the sphere separated and revealed two bracelets, a mixture of red, black and white on both of them, while blue and green where the predominant colors “They knew that we wouldn’t find the materials to make this here on Earth, so they took a chance and told me to keep them safe” she grabs them and gives on to each of them. Both Lena and Kara look at the bracelets in awe, they both notice the small plaques on them with the House of El’s crest.

 

“You were meant to ask me…” Lena mumbles, Kara looks at her and gives her a small smile.

 

“Yes, Zor-El made the condition, that while both of the House of Em and House of El would live on, Lee had to take Kara’s name. You don’t have to wear them, but if you want to keep them that’s perfectly fine” Kaz says, while returning to her spot at the head of the table.

 

“Continuing where I left off, once the plan was settled, Project Zhehd was born. The main purpose was to make sure that we would all survive the destruction of Krypton and live on, but in reality it focused on me and getting me ready to take care of you” Kaz grabs a box from the same place she got the sphere from, she puts it on the table and when she takes the lid off she grabs what seems to be a notebook “There couldn’t be any trace of the plan, so they decided to teach me everything they could on paper. They didn’t know where we would land, so they taught me almost every language there was on Earth so I could teach you… well, they attempted to, I only mastered twelve in the time I had. They also taught me human customs according to the culture, and human science, math and history and art history up until the 1980s. I was supposed to teach you all of it, so you would be able to adapt without struggling too much, and I’m sorry I wasn’t able to do that” she looks down, one of her hands tracing the golden letters that spelled “Art” on one of the notebooks.

 

“It wasn’t your fault” Kara speaks up “You were just trying to save us”

 

“Yeah… Well um, I guess I should mention the Project started four years before Krypton’s destruction. Those years I spent acting as if I was a normal teenager who didn’t know her planet was dying and learning as much as a could about Earth, then, Lara had you” Kaz looks at Clark, with a less than enthusiastic tone she continues “And I had to learn how to take care of a baby, I wasn’t allowed near you until they thought I was ready, the day I met you I passed the test of “Being capable of taking care of baby Kal-El”, an hour later, I was saying goodbye to Lyra and my parents…” she trails off.

 

“Lyra?” Ruby asks, looking at her new friend curiously.

 

“Yes, she was what humans would call my… fiancée” Kaz coughs uncomfortably.

 

“Wait, you’re parents found a match for you? Even knowing you wouldn’t be able to be with her?” Kara asks the young girl.

 

“Um-Vex was a very impatient man, he was also very old, I never understood why he and his wife had Lyra at such an age, but I was always grateful I got to meet her. The House of Vex needed to get back to their former glory, and they thought that by uniting their youngest daughter, Lyra Um-Vex, to me, the only child of the House of Van, they could achieve that. When we first met, we were both 15, and she was in love with a boy from the House of Dar, I was dedicated to learning about Earth and acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary, so I figured “this will only another part of the act”, butI didn’t expect to actually like her, not really. The Matrix told us that we were compatible and that was enough for our parents, my parents weren’t thrilled that they had just found someone “worthy of me” and that I would have to let her go, so they asked Jor-El if they could include Lyra into the project, but he said it was too risky, that her parents would give everything away and they would ruin the plans they had” Kaz sighs, looking at the ceiling for a second before continuing “So, I was supposed to court her, make her forget the Dar boy, but I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable or upset that she had to forget her first love, something that was rare on Krypton, and I also didn’t want to get attached to her, so at first I helped her meet up with him”

 

“You helped the girl that your parents wanted you to marry to see some kid that she liked?” Sam asks, eyeing Kara, who was looking at her boots, a frown on her face.

 

“Yes, and for the first month or so, it went pretty well, I kept guard while they did… whatever it was that they did whenever they were together” Kaz huffs, annoyed “But, they had a fight one day, and I went after Lyra to see if I could comfort her, when I managed to catch up with her, she turned around and kissed me before I could say anything. She asked me how it was and I said I hadn’t been kissed before, so I couldn’t compare her to anyone else, she got really red after that, and apologized for kissing me for a petty reason. It turns out that the Dar boy told her that she could use some practice, and she had told him that I would have never told her something like that, which is true by the way”

 

“Um… not that I don’t find this interesting, but what does this have to do with the Project?” Winn speaks up for the first time, Ruby shushes him.

 

“The point is that after that, we started spending more time together, but not because they told us to, but because we wanted to. And after a while, she kissed me again, and I told her that I still dint have anyone other than her to compare her kiss, but that I didn’t care because I didn’t want to compare her to anyone, I just wanted her. And so, we started an actual relationship after that, she was the only person who could get my mind off the Project. So when the day came, I almost didn’t go to my pod, she was at my home with me when Krypton started dying, and I told her what was happening, I told her that I didn’t care, that I wanted stay with her, but she told me that if I could save myself, and keep my family alive, that I should” Kaz takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly “She kissed my cheek before pushing me towards my parents and running away, they dragged me to my pod and, the rest you already know” She looks up and sees all of them looking at her with sadness in their eyes.

 

“Lyra… I think I remember her… she was very pretty, and very kind” Lena whispers and Kaz smiles.

 

“Yes, she was one of the kindest people I had ever met… I liked her nose, she hated that I kept saying that” Kaz chuckles.

 

“You liked her nose?” Ruby looks at the blonde in confusion.

 

“Yes, the first time she ever visited me, she looked around my home and kept scrunching up her nose whenever she saw something that she found odd, but didn’t necessarily dislike. It’s the first thing I noticed about her, and I thought it was adorable” Kaz sighs.

 

“She could be here… and she isn’t because of Uncle Jor-El” Kara growls lowly, this makes Clark glare at her.

 

“My father only did what he thought was right, and he did the right thing! Um-Vex would have ruined everything and we wouldn’t even be here” he says angrily.

 

“Oh and you’d like to believe that wouldn’t you? Admit it Clark, none of our parents were saints, they all did messed up things, including your father” Lena sneers at him.

 

“ I THINK!” Kaz raises her voice to get her attention “Thank you… I think that only _I_ get an opinion about this particular situation. She was _my_ beloved, _my_ parents made the choice to accept Um-Vex’s offer, and _I_ was the one who decide to go along with it instead of speaking up to protect my own heart” Kaz tells them sternly “Don’t fight over this, what’s done is done and I know she’s looking after me, surrounded by the light of Rao. Before entering the Phantom Zone, I felt so guilty and so selfish for leaving her behind, but now I realize that she wanted me here. She wanted me alive and there is no point in wasting this new opportunity to live my life, just like she wanted, like our parents wanted, selfishness and unfairness aside.”

 

“Huh… and I thought I’d have to step in and shut you up” Alex smirks at the other three Kryptonians “I’d like to point out that, she is technically way older than all of you, so you should probably listen to her” she smiles.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Kara asks her sister, giving her an annoyed look.

 

“You keep bringing up that you’re “technically older than me”, all the time whenever its convinient for you, I just thought you should get a taste of your own medicine” Alex shrugs.

 

“Alright, I think we all have enough answers for today…” J’onn starts but is quickly interrupted by Winn.

 

“Uh one last one!” he raises his hand and Kaz smiles at him.

 

“Go on…”

 

“What are those bracelets on your wrist for? We couldn’t take them off of you” he points at the girl’s arm.

 

“Oh… they’re red sun bracelets, they emanate the same rays a red sun would and keep me from using my powers without meaning to. My parents tested them out back on our yellow sun room on Krypton. There’s three more pairs over there” She points at all the gadgets “But I’m pretty sure they won’t fit you now, and its not like you need them, they were only meant to be used while learning how to control your powers on your own” she shrugs.

 

“Awesome…” Winn stares in awe.

 

“Okay, if this is all over, I’m gonna take Kaz over to my house” Ruby says excitedly as she grabs Kaz’s hand and pulls her over to the exit.

 

“What for?” the blonde girl asks curiously, letting the younger girl drag her along.

 

“I gotta teach you how to play Mario Kart!” Ruby tells her like its the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Oh, okay” Kaz smiles and moves along with the brunette girl.

 

“I should keep an eye on them” Sam chuckles.

 

“I’ll go with you, my shift is over” Alex says as she stands up and walks out next to Sam.

 

J’onn and Winn also leave, Clark not far behind, leaving Lena and Kara alone. Both of them are looking at their bracelets, fidgeting with them before looking up at each other.

 

A Beat.

 

“I think we should adopt Kaz”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I didn't add this not yesterday because I was about to pass out BUT I'd just like to say thanks for all the positive response this story has been getting. Also, originally this was supposed to only be two chapters but I kinda decided to divide the second one in two so now it's three chapters. After this story, there will be two more, I'm actually working on the outline of the second one right now. Okay, I think that's about it, if you have any questions or suggestions please leave a comment or find me on my Tumblr: lnlthr


	3. Why not Stellar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! Hey! I'm not dead, I started school like two months ago and uhhhh it's hell! Anyways. Here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it guys!

**Twitter, 2018**

 

 **Kim** @KimmyH 

Tfw you start your senior year and your best friend already started hers all the way in National City...

  

 **Trini** @yellowb

*yellow heart emoji* *red heart emoji* 

triniandkazplayingmariokartinthelivingroom.jpg

    

 **Dat Hoe** @Taylorz

We used to be 6/6, now we're 5/6. Miss you

zackandkazlaughingatthecliff.jpg

 

 **Red** @BiScotti

We'll miss you at the table

jasonandkazsittingunderatreesmiling.jpg

 

 **Blue** @BillyCranston

See you next summer, Cass! *blue heart emoji*

selfiewiththerangersandkaz.jpg

 

 **Ruby** @rubiksarias

Welcome Home *red heart emoji*

rubyandkazhuggingatkaraandlena'sapartment.jpg

    

 **Cassandra Danvers-Luthor** @CassyDL

I love my friends and family *red heart emoji* *blue heart emoji* *pink heart emoji* *black heart emoji* *yellow heart emoji* *purple heart emoji* 

 

* * *

**CatCo. World Wide Media** @CatCoOfficial

Who is the masked blonde seen flying along with Supergirl? Do we have a new Super? Read more right here --> jxWPLdx.org

   

 **The Daily Planet** @dailyplanetofficial

National City: Home of Supers. Read more here --> wxLPDxd.org

 

 **Didi** @OfTheBlock

Superman: Exists  

Girl Kryptonians: Hold my beer

Supergirl, Solargirl, Supergirl 2.0, Reign, Royal. Need I say more?

 **Didi** @OfTheBlock

No hate to Superman, I'm just really gay for his extended family.

 

 **Cassandra Danvers-Luthor** @CassyDL

Why not Stellargirl? Short for interstellar *thinker emoji*

 **Kara Danvers** @SunnyD

*thinker emoji x3*

 **Alex Danvers** @BadassDanvers

I see you both, stop it

 **Supergirl's BIceps** @superg1rlC3ps

oh my god! It's perfect!

 **Lena Luthor** @LLuthor

@BadassDanvers Let them have their fun. Anyways... copyright?

* * *

  **R** @Chel

Tfw you go to school with the girl that named Stellargirl

 **Liz** @LizzyG

@Chel OMG really???

 **R** @Chel

@LizzyG Yeah, she's actually pretty quiet, doesn't talk with anyone except her cousin, apparently transferred from a small town called Angel Hole??

 **Dat Hoe** @Taylorz

@Chel Hey sweetie? It's called Angel Grove, and for someone who describes my friend as "pretty quiet, doesn't talk to anyone", you sure seem to know lots about her...

 **Trini** @yellowb

@Chel @Taylorz I'm not saying you're a stalker... but you might wanna stop talking about her on the internet

 **R** @Chel

@Taylorz @yellowb her moms are literally famous, everyone will talk about her...

 **Dat Hoe** @Taylorz

@Chel @yellowb well yeah, but the rest of the world doesn't go to school with her, you do...

 **Trini** @yellowb

@Chel @Taylorz She doesn't need people that she might bump into in the halls talking about her on Twitter.

 **Cassandra Danvers-Luthor** @CassyD

@Chel @Taylorz @yellowb First, I love you guys, second, girl I've never seen you in my life but can you like... not? Talk?? About??? Me???? You don't even know me. Addressing the "Angel Hole" thing, Google Maps is free...

 

 **Amanda** @ClarkeA

Why is everyone talking about that loser?

 **Red** @BiScotti

@ClarkeA Someone called our town "Angel Hole", face it Amanda, you're the real loser here.

 **Amanda** @ClarkeA

@BiScotti Okay but who asked Mr. Moo?

 **Blue** @BillyCranston

@ClarkeA @BiScotti Okay: 1. Football is a team sport, if our school team depended solely on Jason then they really didn't deserve to win and 2. Everyone focuses more on the cheerleaders and have realized that they also suck. You should definitely talk to someone about that, let it out...

 

 **Dat Hoe**  @Taylorz

Billy SNAPPED. WIG.

   

 **Kim** @KimmyH

Ummm... we stan a King?? His Majesty William Cranston???

 

 **Trini** @yellowb

Billy really is the only man I will ever love that isn't one of my twin brothers...

 **Red** @BiScotti

@yellowb *GASPS IN BISEXUAL* ... wait, you know what? Valid.

 **Dat Hoe** @Taylorz

@yellowb @BiScotti ...I was going to throw a fit but... yeah that's valid.

 

 **Cassandra Danvers-Luthor** @CassyDL

I hate everything that isn't my family or the Color Squad... I specially love Billy though.

       

* * *

 

 "Great" Kaz sighs as she looks up from her phone at her mom, yes mom, Lena Luthor. Lots of things happen in a year, guys. "Not even near school and already I'm "the genius that named Stellargirl", like is it a great name? Yes. Did it take putting lots of thought into it? Yeah. Is Cassandra Danvers-Luthor a genius? No, I am creative is all" she huffs.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Lena chuckles.

"No, it's not a bad thing but usually, society calls creative people losers, and they just get paid less like, in general. Meanwhile corporate assholes get rich by taking advantage of the uneducated people of the world" 

"Huh... Kara remind me to donate to more art departments and music departments" Lena mumbles. Ruby coughs. "I don't think people prioritize arts over soccer Ruby, you're fine"

"I don't want money for my team, I want money for me" Ruby sighed "It was worth a shot"

"Yeah, but you asked the wrong aunt" Kaz tells her.

"Well first, I feel that you're implying that I'm easy to convince so, I'm offended and second, we're here" Kara speaks up for the first time since they started talking. She'd been looking over her work, not wanting Snapper to give it back filled with red marks like he usually does.

 

"Uhhhhhh no thanks" Kaz tells her after looking at all the people in front of the school who were staring at their car.

 

"Hey, I have a calculus test that I actually studied for so if you're not getting out at least let me get out" Ruby told her, rolling her eyes at her cousin's dramatics.

 

"Usually I'm the one that has to drag you out of the car, I gotta say Rubes, this betrayal is specially hurtful"

 

"Shut up and get out, you dork" Ruby smirked. 

 

"Offended" Kaz says as she opens the door and starts getting out

 

"See you later girls!" Lena yells out the window while Kara waves goodbye with her megawatt smile.

 

"Huh, even when mom doesn't drop me off, her energy follows me to school" Ruby says and Kaz has to laugh because Samantha Arias really does her best, every time, to make sure at least One person looks at her car whenever she can bring them to school.

 

 _No one has come up to me asking about the tweet, so far so good_. Kaz thinks as she approaches the school doors, she goes in and then everyone is staring at her.

 _Damn it._ She's trying really hard not to cringe because back in Angel Grove, no one payed attention to her, except for the few times that Amanda Clarke decided she wanted to mess with Kim so she had to step up because apparently she had this 'aura' about her that scared the bullies? At first she didn't think anything of it, when she mentioned the cheerleaders glared at her a lot, Kim said they probably didn't like her because she was prettier and taller. That's not enough of a reason **not** to mess with her right? Not by High School girl logic, then the first encounter happened and she was standing taller than she usually did (she only stands at full height when she's being Stellargirl) next to Jason and it seemed that that's when Amanda realized that she had to slightly tilt her head up to look at her in the eyes, which, according to Zack, got just slightly lighter when she was scowling at the head cheerleader, as if her already incredibly light grey eyes could get lighter, Trini agreed and she still didn't believe them until Billy said "It was like looking at water turning into ice". It sounds dramatic as hell, but if Billy said it then it must be so.

So yeah, you could say she had gotten used to people not paying attention to her because 1) she was the newest member of the "Color Squad" -as Kim called them- and they were "losers", 2) no one actually wanted to look at her in the eye because apparently Ty Flemming told everyone that she had some sort of "crazy look" (the one that scared Amanda and the other cheerleaders away) and they were dumb enough to believe him? 3) According to Zack, she was just an-inch-taller, grey eyed, female version of Jason and he was pretty intimidating when he wanted to be and 4) she was just really quiet, she took after Trini if she was honest, except Trini was better at going unnoticed because she's so small while Kaz is literally an inch taller than a former Football player. She was really proud of that one inch, but she was still smaller than Billy who was 6'0 feet tall.

"Okay, so I wasn't lying about that calculus test, which is my first period so... see ya at lunch!" Ruby told her before literally speed walking the hell out of there.

 

 _Traitor._ Kaz sighed and continued to walk towards her locker, knowing everyone was still looking at her. They had already done this the first day she stepped foot in the school, but it had blown off by Wednesday, and that's because it had already been a year since the media got word that "Lena Luthor and her 'Gal Pal' (can you believe that?) adopted a teenager from Spain".

 _Guess I'll have to get used to this._ She thought as she opened her locker.

 

"You're Cassandra Danvers aren't you?" a voice behind her says.

 

"Danvers-Luthor, I know it's long but it's my name so I'd appreciate that if people are going to call me by my last name they say both" Kaz says before turning around to see a girl who's only slightly smaller than her, with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was standing next to another girl who had longer hair and was only smaller than Kaz by an inch or so.

 

"Easy there, we were just curious about who the girl who named Stellargirl was" the second girl spoke up "I'm Jordan Davis, this is my friend Rovena Dauti"

 

"Cassandra, and sorry I'm a bit uhh... overwhelmed"

 

"We realize that you're probably not used to so much attention" Rovena says.

 

"Yeah, my friends from Angel Grove and I weren't exactly popular, so we didn't get as much attention"

 

"Oh! The ones from Twitter? They're hilarious! The one that told that one girl off about their school football team was great!" Jordan laughed and Kaz chuckled along. Yes, she really did love Billy.

 

"Yeah, that was Billy, he has never done anything like that but I think I'm liking Kim's and Zack's influence on him" She smiled, her mood already improving by talking about her friends.

 

"They sound like a great group" Rovena smiles at her "I'm not sure if we're as good-"

 

"Speak for yourself, I'm amazing girl" Jordan interrupts, making Kaz smile and Rovena roll her eyes.

 

"However, we'd like to offer you to seat with us, your cousin too if she wants"

 

"Oh, that'd be great actually! Thanks!" Kaz's smile widens.

 

"Alright cool, we'll see you later girl" Jordan smiles back and starts walking away while Rovena stays behind for a bit.

 

"I don't know if anyone has said this to you yet, but welcome to National City High, Cass"  Rovena smiles at her one last time before turning around and following her friend.

 

She's not used to anyone that doesn't know her story calling her by her real name. She's aware that Rovena didn't actually call her 'Kaz', and that it was only an abbreviation of 'Cassandra', but it was a nice feeling having her potential new friend calling her by her name even if it wasn't really what she was doing.

 

After that day, she kept sitting with Rovena and Jordan during lunch, sometimes Ruby sat with them, sometimes she didn't. But after three months Kaz could say with certainty that she had two new friends that she could count on here in National City High. She started hanging out with them outside of school, her Instagram page that Kim had insisted she got back in Angel Grove now had pictures of them together at the beach, at the mall, at school and even at each other's homes. Jordan was the more outgoing out of the three of them, she was a dancer, she was always moving, always in a good mood except when she couldn't get a choreography down. This is one of the things Kaz and her bonded over, Kaz never specialized in dance back on Krypton, but she did know how to and after some time of being friends with Jordan, it was hard not to love dancing with her. Rovena was the voice of reason, sometimes Kaz got caught up on Jordan's ideas and they could get a little... messy (like the time they went to the movie theater and almost got kicked out for starting a popcorn war, not too crazy for a group of teenagers but something that Kaz had never done before). She was a singer, and Kaz loved to hear her sing, just as much as she loved joining in or playing some instrument for her. Lena had made sure that their apartment had a piano so that Kaz could play once she had learned how to, and Kara had bought her a guitar as a welcome home gift when she came back from Angel Grove. There were days where they just went to whomever's house was closest and went up to the bedroom to play or sing while Jordan danced, this were Kaz's favorite moments with the girls, the moments where the only words that needed to be said were the song lyrics.

 

Lena and Kara were also thrilled that she had made such good friends. They were happy that she had such a big support group, what with having her friends in Angel Grove and her friends here, along side with Ruby, (who was still mad that Trini had taught her to be so good at Mario Kart). Game Nights became her favorite nights of the month, playing Monopoly against Lena and Sam proved to be a really bad choice but playing Trivia Pursuit with Kara as her partner was the best, and both she and Alex agreed that playing Game of Life was just the tiniest bit unnerving, she never played cards against humanity with her though, she could come up with some serious stuff during that game. She absolutely loved to beat Ruby and Winn at Mario Kart though, that was what made the night so perfect. They, however, got their revenge every time they played Super Smash Bros., she just needed some more practice was all.

 

Come along Christmas and life on National City was proving to be pretty good. She had good friends, a loving family and she officially made her debute as Stellargirl one day after Winn had given her her new suit. It was a full body suit, burgundy with black accents, much like the clothe she was found on her pod with. The colors of the House of Van. She also had a mask which, she didn't exactly dislike, but when she mentioned to Winn that her eyes might still be recognizable, he told her to move a hand over the mask and when she did, some thin, white sort of material appeared. He told her that it could only be removed with her movement and that it would not interfere with her use of her heat vision. Kara and Lena, who had debuted just months prior, had upgraded into similar suits. Sam welcomed them to "The pants club", Alex said it was about time and lots of men on the internet were not pleased but, this made Kaz even happier.

 

Today marked one week before Kaz's second Christmas on Earth. She was walking home from school with Ruby because all their parents were busy and hey, they were old enough to walk home, there was also the fact that the list of mundane things that could hurt them was very short. She was laughing at something Ruby said about her calculus teacher when something caught her eye.

 

"Rubes, look up" she told her cousin without taking her eyes off the sky, and she heard a gasp that signified that the younger girl had spotted the same thing.

 

"Is that... another pod?" Ruby squinted up at the sky.

 

"Whatever it is, we have to stop it before it crashes into a building" Kaz said, already speed walking into a close by alleyway, she knew Ruby was following her and soon enough, they were both up in the air and chasing after the falling object.

 

"We need to make sure it doesn't crash within the city!" Kaz yelled.

 

"I'm on it!" Ruby flew faster until she caught up with the pod and grabbed onto one of the wings to try and slow it down.

 

"Stellargirl, Royal! what's going on?" she heard Alex over the comms.

 

"We're taking it to the outskirts of the city!" Kaz answers as she catches up with Ruby and the pod. 

 

At the DEO, Alex was having an intense Deja Vú feeling. She looked at Winn and he cringed at her.

 

"This will be either really good, or really bad" he sighed.

 

Back with Kaz and Ruby, the girls had managed to slowly set the pod down outside of the city and were about to open it so they could reveal what was inside it.

 

"Stellargirl, be careful" was heard over the comms, it was Kara. She must have arrived at the DEO when she saw the pod.

 

Kaz breaths in and out slowly before marching up to the pod and yanking the door open, revealing a girl dressed in dark purple, long black hair resting around her, contrasting with her pale skin. She was breathing slowly, almost like she was having a peaceful sleep but Kaz knew that going into hyper-sleep in one of this pods was truly the worst. Kaz's eyes widened when she saw the symbol on her chest. The Crest of The House of Vex. She focused on the girl's face ones more and realized who it was. She dropped the door.

 

"Oh Rao" she whispered.

 

"Kaz, what is it?" Ruby walks up to her.

 

"Ruby, grab the pod, I'll take the girl" Kaz says, her voice taking an urgent tone. 

 

"Wait but who is it, do you know her?" Ruby says as she sees Kaz take the girl into her arms gently.

 

"Stellargirl, Royal whats going on?" It was Sam this time.

 

"Ruby please, just do it" Kaz tells her cousin and when Ruby looks at her, she realizes how truly urgent it is to get back to the DEO.

 

"I'm right behind you" she says and she runs over to the pod, lifting it up the ground and following Kaz who has already started flying back.

 

* * *

 "Who do you think was in that pod?" Lena asks as she looks at Kara pacing around the DEO.

 

"I don't know but I really didn't like how Kaz sounded over the comms".

 

"Yeah, she sounded very upset" Alex frowned.

 

"Well, now you get to ask her" Sam says as she looks out the balcony, Stellargirl and Royal landing easily.

 

"Stellargirl, who do we have here this time" J'onn says, rushing forward with Alex and the other medics.

 

Kaz doesn't respond, instead, she looks at the girl in her arms. Her nose is getting red and she seems to be clenching her jaw as an attempt to fight back tears. This worries everyone even more.

 

"Kaz, who is she?" Lena asks softly.

 

Kaz sighs before looking up at them.

 

"This is Lyra Um-Vex" she says, her voice cracking at the end as the tears start falling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it guys. This won't be the last of Kaz's story within the Superfamily, but it might take me some time to upload the next story, which will be titled: "Not Super, Only Stellar". For any questions or suggestions, please leave a comment or find me on my Tumblr lnlthr
> 
> Some quick things:  
> 1\. Face claims  
> Delaney Glazer as Kaz No-Van/Cassandra Danvers-Luthor/Formerly Zaragoza/Stellargirl (It just occurred to me to Google what her height is... Turns out she's 5'6 but let's imagine she's at least 5'11 for the sake of this character bc in my mind, she's just taller than Kara (who's 5'8) bc she actually grew up on Krypton up until 17 and that helped reach her full height (think of it like the Myriad thing, Clark got controlled bc he grew up human, well like that but in this case the sun is at fault and not Sesame Street) ALSO she has blue eyes but like... nah just imagine her with grey eyes)
> 
> Dua Lipa as Rovena Dauti (I'm basic and gay)
> 
> Adelaide Kane as Lyra Um-Vex/Lyra Blaze
> 
> Zendaya as Jordan King (Again, basic and gay and in love with Zendaya)  
> 2\. Yes the Power Rangers (2017) will be involved because YES.
> 
> 3\. The next story will follow from this last chapter (there may or may not be another time jump) while the third installment will follow Kaz during her year of Junior High in Angel Grove with the Rangers and Diana.
> 
> 4\. I want to address the whole "Lena is mom and Kara is ieiu thing". Kaz is now Cassandra Danvers-Luthor, the world thinks that she was adopted by Lena and Kara (hence the, "Formerly Zaragoza" thing I wrote up with the faceclaims) and so long story short, she sees them as parental figures now that she has been with them for a while and they treat and care for her as if she was their daughter. This is how Alex and Sam become her "aunts" and Ruby becomes her "cousin". As for Diana and Trini, I've read comebackbehere and movingforthesakeofmotion 's "Diana is Trini's mom" AUs and like, I love the idea of Wonder Woman being the Yellow Power Ranger's mom so I thought this would be great to connect the Power Rangers to DC? (Listen, I tried looking for either of their Tumblrs to ask for permission for that BUT I'm dumb so I couldn't find them so if anyone can tell me? I'd appreciate it a lot because it just won't feel right to write the third installment without asking first) So that's what's happening on the last story. 
> 
> Okay NOW I'm done.
> 
> Ps. JK I'm not done. My S key is an asshole.
> 
> Ps. #2 I talked about "The Color Squad". Kaz has a very intense affinity for burgundy (I have an intense affinity for burgundy I'll just let it bleed on to my character, just this one quality) 
> 
> Ps. #3:I'm only realizing now how tall all this celebrities are like fuck. And I thought I was special in all my 5'9 glory.
> 
> Ps. #4: for the super suit designs, look at plastic-pipes designs for Supergirl suits and the Reign superhero look. For Kara, Lena and Kaz, I imagine their suits like the Alternate Fighting Suit and Reign and Royal (AKA Ruby) in Reign's "Redeemed" Auxiliary Suit.


End file.
